Hypnosis in Maramba
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The very first draft of the story 'The hypnotic jewel of Maramba'. In this story, the life of Vyze, Aika and Fina is changed forever as they meet the dreamy belly-dancer named Bellena. Contains a bit of suggestive content and hypnosis.


**Hypnosis in Maramba**

**By Hugrob80**

It was late night in Nasr. Vyse, Aika and Fina, three blue rogue pirates just arrived in the local tavern of Maramba. There was quite a ruckus, which was most probably caused by the new dancer, a truly gorgeous looking morsel who seemed to know how to masterfully sway her assets to win the crowd. Unknown to everyone, including the three pirates, this dancer was actually a Valuan admiral named Belleza, who had great illusion tricks as well as some few others which could make sure that she could completely "charm" most of her audience. Now though, she was known as Bellena, a beautiful belly dancer. She chose her garments well, some see-through pants, some small jewelleries, a bra which leaved almost nothing to the imagination and a small veil to her face. She also added some light tanning magically and put her hair in a ponytail. She needed to look completely seductive to make sure her plan would work. All she had to do was catch the attention of the boy named Vyse. She had his description in her head and noted that the young man entering with the two fine looking young women fitted the bill. Seeing that they chose a table and sat, she decided to keep looking at him while she danced, knowing that Vyse would definitely notice her if their eyes met.

After a few seconds, she knew she had him. His eyes were glued on her body. Not failing to notice this, she acted upon it. Going down the stage, she advanced calmly to his table. Arriving at his table, she greeted him: "Hello handsome. Mind if I sit at your table?" Leaving no time for him to reply, she sat down on one of the cushion close to the table. Seeing the effect she had on the young man was priceless. He was clearly showing how awestruck he was by her beauty. However, she clearly saw that the orange-haired girl was most annoyed by her presence. Deciding not to touch unto the subject, she made her move: "I have heard rumours about three great pirates coming into town, could you perhaps be the blue rogue pirates that seem to be the only talk in the village?" Vyse replied: "Y-Yes that's us." He still seemed to be impressed by her looks, which was something she was counting on. "I would like to propose something to you, young man." "What would that be?" replied Aika, answering instead of Vyse. "Since you three are some of the most heroic people I have heard of, I would like to dance for you three. You certainly deserved it if half of the rumours about you are true"

Upon such a generous offer, Vyse quickly replied: "It would be certainly a great pleasure. We accept." Aika, seeing him answer witch such a quick, almost needing tone, frowned. Fina seemed content, having the chance to see a dance representing some culture alien to her. Bellena smiled, then stood up, motioning for the three to follow her. She then went to a small room with a small stage and some small cushions, clearly designed for private performances. Setting herself up on the stage, she asked for the three of them to place their selves on the comfortable cushions. She then began her dance with some minor, almost faint hips swaying. This was now the trickiest part of her plan. She had to use every ounce of her magical abilities to render her dance mesmerizing, putting each of them in a deep trance so she could work their mind like clay. She had to take things slowly, not raising anybody's suspicion, which would prove hard considering that orange-haired girl who clearly did not trust her. She then widened the arc of her swaying hips, swaying them back and forth in a slow speed so that their eyes could follow her movements.

Vyse followed every movement her body made, not wanting to lose a single moment of this. He was enjoying this very much. Fina also liked how that woman moved, seeing such grace, it was simply fascinating. Aika however, did not like how Vyse looked at that woman, but could not admit to herself that she did like the dance.

Bellena, witnessing that everyone eyes watched her closely, she activated her magic, making her dance a lot more alluring. Captivating and hypnotizing most who witnessed the sheer beauty and grace of it. She could not keep it up for very long; she had minutes upon which she would enslave her audience.

Vyse, Aika and Fina found that they could only stare at this scorching desert beauty. Even Aika forgot the jealousy she felt when Vyse looked at the dancer. She now completely understood why Vyse could not look away. She was perfection incarnated. Simply put a goddess.

Bellena smile widened seeing how they stared at her. She knew that they were under her spell. She only had to manipulate them. Wanting to strengthen the effect of her magic, she got slightly closer to them and mixed some chest moves with her hips swaying back in forth. To further put them under her power, she even danced slightly faster. "That's it young pirates, watch the beautiful dance of Bellena, the mistress of the dance". Not waiting for any reply, she continued talking along as she danced. "That's good; continue watching my most mesmerizing dance. Watch my belly bending and my hips sway back and forth, back and forth...back and forth...back and forth..."

The three pirates continued watching. Listening to what this goddess of impossible beauty was saying.

"Look at my body, my wonderful breast, so big and round, my perfect belly and navel, moving gracefully along with my hips. Notice how much you would give to be able to touch me, to be able to see more of this dance."

Noticing how much what she said was true, none of the three pirates could withstand it much further. They were getting hotter by the second. They had to release some of the sexual tension in some way; they each started playing with themselves, still watching with an immense interest the dance of this goddess.

Witnessing how potent her dancing had turned, Bellena knew that her dance was working better than she anticipated on those three. She could afford to play with them a little more. "You three have noticed the truthfulness of my statement hasn't you? Know that I always speak the truth. More than the truth in fact; I speak about undeniable facts. You three have more than lust or love for me, but adoration. You completely trust me, since you now know I can never be wrong." After this statement, she decided to add some belly rolling in her routine, adding to the effect of her dance.

The three pirates continued playing with themselves, gobbling every word the goddess said as irrefutable truth. She could in no way be wrong.

Seeing the added intensity of their activities, Bellena upped the ante, going slightly faster. "Each of you shall worship me as the goddess I am. I am your undisputed mistress. As your goddess and mistress, you owe me complete obedience and reverence. You will respect and obey everything I say. You three shall be submissive and loyal to me and only me."

Vyse, Aika and Fina, still in great pleasure by their efforts on themselves, absorbed every word the dancing goddess said. It was their new faith, their new way of life.

Bellena had to finish it up in a convincing and exciting way to make sure they would be forever under her power. She then changed her routine to belly rolls only, making beautiful ripples effect on her stomach. She then moved forward, getting much closer to the three soon-to-be slaves, moving mere inches to their collective face, making sure her belly would be close to them to maximise the effect for her finale." Each of you is completely under my power and is totally hypnotized by my dance. Tell me what does this make you and how each of you fell about this."

The three answered in unison:" We are deeply honoured to being deemed worthy to be put under your spell and shall honour you each day with our obedience, praise and love, oh great dancing goddess."

Bellena was content; she only had one thing left to do to complete their trance. "I will now continue rolling my belly in front of each of you. I shall move closer to the three of you so that my belly attains your lips. Each time your lips touch my stomach, you will feel pleasure like you never had, which will build into your climaxes. Once each of you attains his peak, you shall be my slave for the remainder of your lives."

The three pirates then saw the dance on the closest view possible, putting the effect of the dance at its maximum. With each roll of her tummy, each of their lips touched a different section of her belly, like a light and quick kiss, which sent unimaginable pleasure and joy to them. Each of them then climaxed, soiling their clothes and destroying everything related to their free will or their lives. The only life they needed was one where they could serve Bellena, the dancing goddess.

Bellena was pleased by what seemed the result of her magical dance and stopped. She saw in each of them the air of submissiveness, obedience and adoration through their eyes. "Now now, each of you has soiled their clothes. Do not worry though, I thought of everything." She gave each of them new clothes, which were stashed under the stage.

Quitting the small room, the only thing the customers saw were three dancers, one with long blond hair, one with orange hair and the lovingly gorgeous Bellena, followed by a servant. It was the last time each of these persons were seen in Maramba.


End file.
